


grasping straws

by Revantio



Series: Gods and Myths [3]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eldritch, Gen, Hunter Katsuki Bakugou, Lovecrafitan, Post Ending 3 Bloodborne: Become Baby Squid Alien God, Vigilante Bakugou Katsuki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revantio/pseuds/Revantio
Summary: In front of the newly made tombstones, bathed in rainstorms and overflowed with unbearable grief, Bakugou Katsukiprays.(... and a faraway God answered his prays)Every Great One loses its child, and then yearns for a surrogate, ..... they are also sympathetic in nature.
Relationships: Katsuki Bakugou & Midoriya Izuku - Relationship, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, The Good Hunter & Katsuki Bakugou
Series: Gods and Myths [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726063
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	grasping straws

**Author's Note:**

> This is another attempt at me trying to write short but to the point. Watch me fail stupidly guys  
> Also i made this because of the lack of Eldritch fics and Bloodborne crossover, lmao. I want to say you don't have to know Bloodborne to read this, but i ain't gonna lie, you have to know at least the lore to read this (because i also don't play BB, just a tonna research and Lovecraft)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this aye

Katsuki woke up with a jolt.

The image of grey tombstones disappeared like morning mist in his mind, he rubbed his eyes with the slight haze. Katsuki stood up, his feet slotting to the leather shoes he left besides the bed yesterday. He did not bother to look at himself on the foggy mirror in the open bathroom, making line straight to his hanging black leather coat. Finished putting them on, he picked his tricorn hat and his mask on the wooden table. As he walked out of the room to the Workshop, a mist bubbled out of the floor and a cane popped out of existence, held by the Little Ones with creepy yet chipper noises which Katsuki now understand is probably 'Good morning!'

Accepting the offered cane, Katsuki grunted his thanks from behind his mask. Belatedly, he added a mumbled, "Good morning," before they disappeared with bubbly mist to the floor.

Katsuki passed the worktable and stacks of books of the Hunter's Workshop to the outside, his cane clicked on the ground. The door out leads to a path of stones, down where a woman with white hair is moving to tend the flowers framing both sides of the pathway. As Katsuki approached her, her pasty ceramic face looked at him, smiling. 

"May you have a sporting hunt today, my Ferocious Hunter." The Doll spoke, voice as serene and calm as always.

The Hunter nodded, silently continuing his path down the stone steps. Flower bushes gave away to a field of flowers, and Katsuki's red eyes spotted the figure of a man sitting down on a wheelchair right under the tree in the middle of the fields, facing the moon up. He couldn't tell if his Mentor is asleep or not, and Katsuki decided he doesn't care. 

Katsuki knelt in front of the grey lamp at the end of the stone path as a voice of static echoed in his mind, **_~~Good morning to you too, protege.~~_**

Before the mist could swallow him fully, Katsuki looked straight at the sitting man on the field and replied, "Fuck you."

Echoes of inhuman laughter accompanied Katsuki's appearance on the rooftop Masutafu's watchtower. 

* * *

"Good morning, Kacchan," Izuku Midoriya knelt in front of the small altar in his room. He lights the incense and clapped twice.

After a moment, his emerald eyes opened with a smile on his face.

"It's my first day at UA today. I'm nervous but... can you please watch me today too? I know i know, i'm still a deku even with All Might's quirk," a huffing laugh, "but i'll show you how awesome UA is! So just watch me from there, okay? You can curse me from up there too. And also--"

"Izukun!" A voice of his mother calls, "you're going to be late, honey!"

"Coming, mom!" A pause, and a sheepish smile curved on the teen's face, "I guess that saves you from listening to my ramble huh, Kacchan?" His green eyes looked at the portrait of a blonde teenager on the table and his smile widens, "Alright, not gonna bother you any longer here. I'm going out now!"

* * *

**_BREAKING NEWS: MASUTAFU'S VIGILANTE RED MOON STRIKES AGAIN!_ **


End file.
